


A két testvér

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (és most egy életre elégszer leírtam hogy wincest), - és egyébként sajnálom wincest shippelők-, Gen, NEM wincest, a karakterek csak említve vannak mert ez egy, oké most hogy ezt tisztáztuk, szóval vissza a lényegre, vers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy rövid vers Deanről és Samről.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A két testvér

**Author's Note:**

> Körülbelül két éve írtam és az első és hetedik évad között "mozog".

Van két testvér, kik szörnyeket ölnek,  
s kezeik alatt nagy csaták eldőlnek.  
Szüleiket rég elvesztették, csak ők vannak egymásnak,  
de még így is van, ki segít, ha nagy bajba jutnának.  
Leginkább Bobby az, ki segít most nekik,  
ha kell valami, nála az megleletik.  
Mindegy, mi az; információ vagy bárányvér,  
mindent megkap nála a két testvér.  
Volt még egy segítőjük, ki őrzőjük is volt,  
kit lepottyantott magából a hatalmas nagy égbolt.  
De ő már meghalt, mert a világot védte,  
s nem jött rá, hogy azt nem úgy kéne.  
A testvérek most nélküle küzdenek a leviatánokkal,  
s úgy gondolják, soha többé nem találkoznak társukkal.  
De rosszul hiszik, én azt biztosan tudom.  
Castiel még eljő, erre a lelkemet adom.

**Author's Note:**

> Szóóval a végével kapcsolatban... amikor a verset írtam, eléggé le voltam maradva a fandomtól (fél-egész évadnyira), viszont sok spoilert láttam és amikor Cas eltünt a tóban, tudtam, hogy nem örökre tűnt el.
> 
>  
> 
> Mindennemű kritikának örülök! ^^


End file.
